Sanguine Vampiris  Reborn!
by Lieutenant Commander Glitch
Summary: Not my best ... But I promise Ch.3 will be better already got an idea of what I wanna write! XD
1. Myself Again!

It's been a month since Helen and I started dating. If I would've known that making her fall in love with me would end my probation earlier, then I would've worked on it a lot sooner ... Wait I've been trying for over 100 years.

As I get back to work, I sigh and bite my lip. She's finally agreed to allow me to be in the lab by myself without the restraints ... Not that she restrained me a lot, but hey she did occasionally until the relationship was official. Now I can go anywhere and do anything I want without being followed or watched by the staff. Henry comes in and watches me for a while until I convince him that I work better alone. "Right the creative genius ... I got ya. Good luck with the EM pulses, later dude..." And with that he'd leave every time.

When he leaves again I pull the syringe with the modified Source Blood out. I turn to face the small Nubbin with an evil smile. Although Helen has forbid me for experimenting on the Nubbins, and told me to go out and catch a couple rats, I'm too lazy to do so. I've been secretly working on the serum and trying to get rid of the protein veins, but everything I try doesn't seem to work. "I give up..."

I already know it's not gonna work, but I know it'll re-vamp me. The Nubbins have become vampire, but of course I mixed the Source Blood with my own DNA when I injected them just to see what would happen. Deciding against trying it on the Nubbins, I shake my head before taking a sip of wine being careful not to drink to much, as I'm tired of waking up with a hangover, and set the glass back down before grabbing a light blue ribbon and take my waistcoat and white striped shirt off before tying the ribbon around my upper arm, pulling it tight with my teeth.

Closing my eyes only for a second I mutter an apology to Helen before injecting myself with the needle which is very difficult as my hand starts shaking. So far the only side effect that I can't seem to get rid of is the protein veins, but hey if it means I get to be a vampire, myself again, then I don't mind being like Spider-Man! Once the serum is injected, a sharp pain shoots through my chest just as it had back at Oxford. I know Helen'll be mad, but I can't stand being sick or the hangovers any more. As the pain increases, I cry out and fall back into the table sending beakers full of water and other glass instruments crashing and shattering on the floor.

At this point my nails start growing and turning dark slowly and I can feel my teeth get sharper and I dunno whether to laugh or cry. I'm kind of doing both, laughing yet I have tears streaming down my face from, not only the pain, but due to the fact that I actually did it ... Behind Helen's back but I did it. I run to the mirror and look at myself in vampire form and immediately the lust for blood rushes through me. "Yes! I did it, I DID IT!" Realization dawns on me and the smile disappears.

I guess now I'd better show Helen. Picking up the glass of wine I swig it down in one gulp and sigh with relief as there's no effect before de-vamping and walk out of the lab.

Making my way upstairs to Helen's office. I stop outside and take a deep breath before walking in. She looks up at me and gives a light smile. "Hey honey..." I mutter cracking a hidden agenda smile before walking over to her desk and sit on the surface surprised she doesn't push me off like she normally does. "Hey trouble..." She says looking at me with that beautiful smile causing her blue eyes to sparkle in the evening sun. Of course realizing where I'm sitting, she rolls her eyes still smiling and then pushes me off. I land on my feet, unlike yesterday when I was completely unprepared and therefore landed on my back. It freaked her out, but hey I enjoyed the sympathy .. A result of her kneeling down and kissing me muttering over and over that she was sorry.

"Helen I ... There's something I need to tell you..." I mutter just audible enough for her to hear me. I close my eyes momentarily as she gives a hushed response. "What's that darling?" I try to ignore the fact that I can smell her blood and it smells so sweet as I cover my face with my hand and take a steadying breath. I take a deep breath and change into vampire form. "I ... I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do it any more. I shake my head and bite my lip as I lean against her desk tapping my long black nails on the polished surface. She stops writing and looks up at me before scooting her chair back.

I give her a weak smile and de-vamp. "Nikola! What have you done?" She asks standing up sending her chair back causing it to hit the shelf behind her desk. "I ... I'm sorry! I couldn't stand being sick any more, but I'm immortal again. We can love each other forever now! I did this for you!"

She shakes her head and steps away from me, but I have her cornered in a way. "I just couldn't stand getting drunk or sick any more Helen, please don't be mad!" How can I explain that I did this for her? "Nikola we ... The larvae? You said you didn't get the blood, so that ... that was a lie?" I out my hands behind my back and look to the floor guiltily. "I .. Yes and I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't have a choice. If I would've stayed human a second longer I woulda destroyed myself with my work!"

I'm able to get close enough to touch her. I caress her cheek, and although I know she wants to pull away, she won't. I look at her before pulling her into a kiss, she doesn't pull away so I keep going until finally she pulls out of my grip to breath. "Please don't be mad at me!" I mutter taking her hand in both of mine and kiss it a few times. "I did this for you, besides I ... I was dying..." Not the best thing to tell her.

She looks pissed, but only momentarily. With a sigh, she leads me out of her office, refusing to let go of my hand, as she leads me to our room, which I moved into a week ago. I follow her inside and stop when she turns and lays her hand on my chest threateningly. "Wait here!" She snaps before disappearing into the closet.

I put adjust my waistcoat then put my hands in my pants pocket looking at the suit case that I haven't unpacked yet and the clutter around the room with a disapproving expression. I shake my head as Helen reappears with a small vial in her hand with the familiar brown lquid. "And don't tell me you don't have the lust because I can see it in your eyes!" She snaps holding her small hand mirror up so I can see it. I don't realize my eyes are black. I shake my head as they change back to blue before sighing and taking the vial from her, open it and gulp the medication down. I shiver in disgust and hand it back to her.

After not having to take it for so long the taste has grown out of me. I gag loudly and shake my head again as she crosses her arms. "I'm in trouble again aren't I?" She only gives me that annoyed expression, but otherwise kisses me again. "Oh you bet you are!"


	2. Gainging Control

Although she's mad, I know Helen is relieved that I'm myself again, but to proud to actually admit it. She hasn't said anything to me for almost four hours except things like _yea_ and _uh huh_. The silent treatment, also has a major effect on me ... well at least coming from her anyway. I tilt my head as she gets ready for bed. I wait before joining her. I've been working with trying to regain control of the electricity again and so I'm exhausted. Crawling into bed, I cuddle as close as I can to Helen, massaging her left arm as she intertwines her hand with mine and leans in giving me a kiss. I happily kiss her back before closing my eyes and isntantly fall asleep knowing Helen is close.

__

Gregory stands in the backround as Nigel and James grab my arms and I de-vamp taking deep breaths as the scent of their blood reaches my nose. "Nikola?" Helen snaps looking down at the dead man as I lick the remaining blood from my lips. "I ... I'm sorry I couldn't help it. His blood smelled so good..." I growl and re-vamp as my colleagues force me to my knees. Looking up at Helen I moan as she sedates me before everything goes blank.

When I wake up, I'm no longer in Oxford ... I don't know where I am, but wherever it is it can't be good. I shake my head with a light moan. "Helen? Gregory? James!" I get off the bed and look around the strange cell before trying to think of a way to break out of it. "LET ME OUT!" I shout before turning to the door just in time to see John appear out of no where. I snarl at him as he just smiles at me. "Screwed up indefinately this time didn't you Nikola? I knew it was only a matter of time..." I growl and thrust my hand through the bars and try to grab him but he disappears and reappears on the otherside of the bars and wraps his arm around my neck. I choke and try my best to get out of his grip...

"You're dreaming again Nikola wake up!" I feel a slap on the back of my head and sit up with a yelp before rubbing where Helen slapped me. "I'm sorry Helen..." I mutter before getting out of bed and yawn grabbing the half empty bottle of wine from my bedside table and take a swig, so glad that the alcohol once again doesn't have an effect on me.

Getting up and getting dressed, I sigh before getting back to work on regaining control of the electricity.

"Come on!" I growl grabbing one side of the car jacks attatched to one of Helen's car batteries and squeeze them watching as the spark fly, but the car doesn't start. For the seventy-fourth time, I over exert myself and go flying back into the wall. I moan and stand to my feet before emptying yet another bottle of wine, seventh one that day before trying again as Henry walks in and crosses his arms. 'Any luck?" He asks tilting his head with a concerned expression. I just give him a dirty look before trying again and ... once again shoot myself into the wall. "You don't give up do you?" Henry asked. I let out a growl as I stand up and shake my head. "I never give up!" I snap and growl when he puts his hands up in defense before Helen walks in. "Nikola, you need to take a break. You've been at this for hours, lunch time and I'm going to see to it that you eat every bite!"

I wave my hand and refuse. She walks dangerously close as I grab the jack cables and am ready to try again, but she takes my right hand and pulls it free before distracting me with a long deep kiss and pulls me to the empty table before pushing me down. I kiss her back and allow her to lead me. "If you feed me..." I'm glad she's talking to me again to be honest, from her ... The silent treatment was torture, but it's not the first time.

She shakes head and and crosses her arms. "Uh uh ... Eat up..." I give her that pouty expression I know pisses her off, yet she also loves it before I take a bite and a swig of wine. I scarf my food down and quickly get back to work.

Once I'm satisfied I nod and look up as Helen walks back in again after six hours, and 2,520 electric burns I have finally regained control. "Watch..." I mutter with a smirk before looking at the car battery and then jack cables in my hands. I squeeze them and the car spurs to life. "Well done Nikola..." Helen says hugging me from behind as I remove my hands from the jumper cables and the wound on my hands from cutting my hand an hour ago seals itself. I grab my hankie and clean the blood off before turning around and wrapping my arms around Helen's shoulders. I kiss her a few times and spin her around in the air before waving my hand and causing the lab lights to go out before following her out and back to our room, although we have no intention on going to sleep. I think Helen has more than sleep on her mind, then again so do I.


End file.
